


Unintended Target

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Skirmish at the Cafe [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off of the Skirmish series. In the early days of your affair with Arno, the two of you cause a disruption that echoes through the Café and causes trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Target

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing the Skirmish series, I originally wrote an aside that didn’t make it into the final version. It was tangential and didn’t move the plot along, so I cut it. I added it as a “Commentary” to my Master Draft, the way Shaun adds commentary to the Database entries, because I couldn’t let it go. This story is based on that Commentary.

She stalked into the Café Théâtre, sat down next to Madame Gouze, and poured herself a glass of wine. Madame Gouze laughed.

“That bad?” she asked.

Y/N shrugged. “Not bad, just boring. My target didn’t speak to me all night. My tits, however, gathered some valuable information about where the Templars have smuggled the art they stole from the Queen’s apartment.” She rolled her eyes. With a laugh, she added, “On the plus side, I’m not sure that he’d recognize my face if I ever saw him again, so that’s good for us.”

Madame Gouze smiled. “What did I tell you? I knew that dress would keep them staring. You look stunning.”

She toasted her Mentor and sipped her wine. “ _Merci_ , Mentor. Your taste is impeccable as always.”

Madame had begun telling her the latest news around the Café when Arno strolled through the door. He smiled when he saw them and headed toward their table. He nodded politely at Madame Gouze before taking Y/N’s hand and kissing it softly.

“Madame. Mademoiselle…” he grinned as he glanced at the ornate, low-cut neckline of her dress. “What’s the occasion? Did you get all dressed up for me?”

She smirked as he slid into the booth next to her. “I just got back a few minutes ago. I haven’t had a chance to change yet.”

“Doesn’t she look breathtaking?” Madame Gouze asked eagerly. Madame Gouze took credit for the blossoming relationship between Arno and Y/N, and she loved to see Arno dote on her.

“Y/N always looks beautiful.” Arno smiled sweetly at Madame Gouze as he slid his hand under the table and began stroking Y/N’s knee. She tried to hide the shiver that shot through her body.

Arno never faltered. He could carry on full conversations while he groped and teased her as though nothing was amiss. She, however, always struggled to maintain her composure when Arno’s hands were on her… and he loved to see her squirm. Arno slid his hand up her leg and dipped his fingertips down toward her inner thigh; she jumped, knocking her knees against the underside of the table.

“Arno,” she said, a little too breathily, “Madame. If you’ll excuse me, I need to check in to the club room before heading to my room.”

Arno stood up and, taking her hand, helped her out of the booth. His jaw dropped when he saw her dress; it had a full skirt and a boned, scandalously low-cut bodice that pushed up her breasts and left little to the imagination. He glanced at her cleavage before looking into her eyes and smiling wolfishly. He turned to Madame Gouze.

“Pardon me, Madame, but I need to check in as well.”

Madame Gouze laughed. They weren’t fooling anyone. “I’ll keep an eye on the Café. Goodnight, dears.”

Y/N walked quietly to the back of the Café with Arno following closely behind. As she descended the staircase, Arno grabbed her by the arm and pressed her against the wall. She squealed as he gave her a deep, needy kiss.

“Arno!” she whispered in between kisses. “We can’t do this here! Someone will catch us…  _again._ ”

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed in frustration as he stroked her cheek.

“You’re right,” he conceded. “We’ll check in, and head straight to my room afterward.”

Her lips curled into a knowing smile, and she nodded. Arno grinned and gave her another hungry, lingering kiss before letting her go.

She walked quickly into the club room and headed straight to the round table in the middle. As she bent over the ledger to mark her mission as complete, one of her brothers looked up from his reading and gaped at her.

“You wore  _that_  on a mission? Your target never stood a chance,” he said with a laugh.

Arno approached them to record his own progress in the ledger. He looked her up and down approvingly. “Oui, Madame Gouze found a very flattering dress for you, ma chouette. Although, I haven’t quite figured out where you could have stowed your hidden blade. Perhaps you could show me?” 

Arno flashed her a charismatic, lopsided smile, and she grinned back at him. Their brother groaned. “Ugh, not in here, please.”  He looked back at his book and tried to ignore them.

She stifled a laugh as Arno rolled his eyes. He took her by the hand and led her out of the room and into a tunnel. He waited until they could no longer see the light emanating from the club room before roughly pulling her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, sucking hungrily on her bottom lip.

“My God, Y/N, you look incredible in that dress,” Arno purred. “It was all I could do not to bend you over and take you on that table.”

She grinned. “Mm, maybe next time we can get the room to ourselves…”

She slid her hands beneath his hood and into his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss. She licked tentatively at his full lips before slipping her tongue past them. She licked and massaged his tongue, coaxing it into her mouth. She sucked on it gently as he moaned and pressed her against the wall. Her nails raked against his scalp as she bit down gently on his lip, eliciting a low growl from deep in his chest.

Arno was groaning against her mouth and giving her frenzied, desperate kisses as he pressed his hips against her. His hands were everywhere, gripping her hips, squeezing her breasts, and tugging on her long skirt. She could feel his hard, throbbing cock pressing against her through the layers of her dress. There was no way they would make it to his room.

Arno began kissing and biting his way down her neck. She moaned loudly and dug her fingertips into the back of his coat as he sank his teeth into the curve of her neck and sucked on her sensitive skin. His stubble scraped against her neck, and she gripped his hair, moaning his name and pulling his face against her.

Arno pulled back as his hand skimmed across the front of her dress. He popped a few of the buttons on the top of the bodice and bared her breasts. He buried his face between them and grinned, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her nipples. She groaned softly.

“Mm… these are just  _perfect_ ,” he hummed absently, his deep, rich voice rough with lust.

Arno flicked his tongue lightly across one of her nipples while he rolled and pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his face. He smiled as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting and pulling on it with his teeth. Arno pinched her other nipple between his fingers, slowly increasing the pressure. She moaned and mewled until it was too much, and then gently squeezed his shoulder; Arno stopped pulling and pinching and began giving her nipples slow, soothing licks.

Every bite and caress shot straight to her core. She whimpered, bucking her hips desperately against him. Her cunt was wet and throbbing, and the feeling of his erection pressing against her body was almost too much to bear. She  _needed_  him inside her. She quickly tugged her skirts upwards, moaning and digging her fingers into the fabric as Arno, still preoccupied with her breasts, pinched both of her nipples.

“Oh, Arno. Please,” she pleaded as she unbuttoned his breeches with one hand. She reached into his breeches and wrapped her fingers around his straining erection. Arno gasped and bucked his hips against her. She slid her hand up and down his length as she pleaded in a low, hoarse whisper. “Please, Arno. Don’t make me wait any longer. Pick me up and fuck me.”

“I love it when you beg,” Arno growled. He pushed her hand away and pulled his hard, broad cock out of his breeches. She grinned.

He held onto her hips and lifted her up, the tip of his cock pushing against her opening. He pressed her against the wall as he slid her down onto him; they both groaned loudly as Arno buried himself deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around him; he rolled his hips as he slid his cock in and out of her, slowly building a steady rhythm. Her back arched and she moved her hips with him, grinding her clit against his body and riding along with his thrusts. Her fingers tangled into his hair, and she pulled it gently as she moved herself up and down on his cock.

Arno grunted and began thrusting more vigorously; he dug his fingertips into her ass as he held onto her, pulling her roughly against him as he pushed harder and deeper inside of her. She whimpered and moaned loudly; he was pushing her forcefully against the wall as he fucked her, and she could feel the rough, cold stone scraping against her back and shoulders. Her nipples were hard and sensitive from Arno’s earlier ministrations, and she whimpered in pleasure as they brushed against the fabric of his waistcoat.

Arno groaned and panted as he drove into her, his sounds pushing her toward the edge. She tightened her grip on his hair and bucked her hips against him as she felt her orgasm building. He thrust into her again, and she cried out his name as she came, her cunt pulsing and clenching around him. He slowed, sliding in and out of her with smooth, rolling movements as she rode out her orgasm on his cock. She hummed and shivered, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure that shot through her. Arno resumed a more forceful rhythm and followed her soon after, pulling on her ass and driving into her to the hilt as he came. He groaned loudly as his cock twitched, and she clung to him while his whole body shuddered through his orgasm.

They both stilled, breathing heavily against one another. Their hearts were pounding, and they could hear their moans echoing through the tunnel. Arno helped her back onto her feet and then tucked himself back into his trousers. She buttoned her bodice over her breasts—not that it really helped, as it could barely contain them to begin with. She smiled as she felt his seed on her thighs underneath her skirt. Arno kissed her gently, and then pulled back to look at her. He grinned.

“I just can’t stop staring at you in that dress,” he said.

“Well, it  _was_  meant to turn heads,” she responded with a smile. “I suppose I should have known that it would turn yours as well.”

She started down the tunnel toward his room. She looked over her shoulder as she teased, “I must admit, though, I’m a little disappointed in you, Arno. After all that, you  _still_  didn’t find my hidden blade!”

Arno laughed. “Is that a  _challenge,_  Mademoiselle? Don’t worry–-I’ll find it. One way or another.” He chased after her, swept her into his arms, and whisked her up the stairs into his room.

 —

She woke up next to him the following morning. She sat up in bed and looked around groggily. The many pieces of her dress were scattered across the floor; Arno had subjected her to a slow, thorough search last night to find her hidden blade. She shivered at the memory, and then winced. She rubbed her behind gingerly.

Arno had quickly discovered that she wasn’t wearing her blade with the dress and decided to punish her for lying. He’d bent her across his lap and spanked her, hard and relentlessly. Arno started fingering her halfway through the spanking, creating an overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure that transformed her into an aroused, simpering mess. He continued until she begged and pleaded with him to stop-–and then he bent her over his bed and drove into her with hard, rough thrusts. The rest of the night was a haze of tangled limbs, hungry mouths, and rough, sweaty sex. She was sore and satisfied and well-rested.

She glanced over at him and smiled. He was still sleeping, and her heart melted at how serene he looked. His long eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, and his eyebrows furrowed occasionally. His full lips were pursed in a slight pout. Sometime throughout the night, Arno had pushed the sheets down to his waist, which gave her a wonderful, unobstructed view of his lean torso. She hummed approvingly and snuggled against him, idly stroking his chest as she reminisced about the night before. Arno had impressive stamina, but she may have finally worn him out.

_Or had she…?_

She smirked mischievously as she slid her hand down his chest. She gently traced the line of hair that trailed down his stomach before brushing her fingertips tentatively against his cock. He stirred slightly and huffed, but remained asleep. She wrapped her fingers around him and gave him slow, teasing strokes. His cock twitched and began to harden in her hand. She grinned.

She shifted her weight and began pressing soft kisses down his chest. When she reached his hipbone, she nibbled it gently and traced soft licks down the line that curved down his stomach. Her breath ghosted across his cock, and he sighed in his sleep, his brows furrowing. She grasped him more firmly in her hand and ran her tongue across the tip. Arno’s hips bucked involuntarily, and he began to stir. She slid him into her mouth, moaning and sucking eagerly. She stroked up and down his shaft as she slid him in and out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she dragged her tongue down the length of him, relishing the way his smooth skin felt against her tongue and lips. She hummed as she licked and sucked and stroked him, so caught up in enjoying the way he felt that she barely registered the deep moans that escaped his lips when he awoke. She was running her tongue idly across the head when she felt a heavy, rough hand slide into her hair.

She looked up and saw Arno, very much awake and watching her suck his cock.  He grunted softly and grinned widely at her. She moaned and gave his cock a few hard, slow sucks before slowly sliding him out of her mouth. She smiled, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned as his hips jerked against her grip.

“Good morning, Arno,” she said cheerily.

“Indeed,” he purred.

Arno dragged her up to him for a deep, lingering kiss. He stroked her cheek as he grinned. “Mm, I haven’t been roused like that before.”

She smiled. “Would you like me to continue  _rousing_  you?” 

He rolled on top of her, pressing her hips against the soft mattress. “I have a better idea…”

Arno buried his face in the curve of her neck, biting her softly as he slid one hand up her body and cupped her breast. He squeezed her nipple softly, and she let out a loud moan-–just as someone knocked on the door.

“Monsieur Arno? Madame Gouze would like to see you in the study,” one of the maids called timidly through the door.

Arno grimaced, but didn’t move. He was clearly hoping to spend most of the morning in bed. “Tell her I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“She said you had  _two_  minutes. And… um… she wants to see Mademoiselle Y/N, as well,” she added sheepishly.

“Merci, Mademoiselle. We’ll be right down,” Arno responded with a sigh.

He looked down at her and frowned. “I wonder what this could be about. Let’s go… you can borrow some of my clothes if you don’t want to wear your dress.”

She sauntered over to his wardrobe, still naked, and took out some of his tight breeches. He watched her slide them over her hips and he smiled as she arched her back to show off her breasts and her ass. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned–-she knew he’d be watching. She put on one of his shirts and a waistcoat, and then wound her hair into a tight bun.

Arno smiled. “How do you always look so alluring? You wear my clothes better than I do.”

She chuckled. “Impossible. Have you  _seen_  your ass in these pants?” She whistled approvingly. “Anyways… let’s get downstairs before Madame throws a fit.”

—

“I can’t  _believe_  the two of you!” Madame shouted at them. “Screwing and howling like cats in the tunnels!  _Really!”_

“Madame—“ Arno began smoothly.

“Don’t you  _Madame_  me! I saw how you were looking at her in that dress. I turn a blind eye to your escapades because I adore you both, but you have  _got_  to use some discretion! Up until now, your constant flirting and fondling have been mostly harmless, but I can’t ignore it when it interferes with the operation of the Café!”

Arno gave her a confused look. “Interfering with the Café? What are you talking about?”

Madame Gouze continued. “The cook’s youngest son was fetching water while you two were carrying on last night. Nearly scared him to death! He thinks the well is haunted now. Won’t go near it.”

Y/N covered her mouth to hide her amusement while Arno stifled a laugh.

Madame Gouze glared at them and continued. “Meanwhile, the cook’s oldest son figured out  _exactly_ what was going on and now he won’t  _stop_  hanging around the well. He’s hoping to catch a show!”

“Well, Madame, it would seem to me that there isn’t a problem at all. Just have the cook’s oldest son fetch the water until his little brother isn’t afraid anymore,” Arno responded, smiling cheekily.

Madame Gouze huffed angrily and then rounded on Y/N. “And what do  _you_  have to say about all of this? You’ve been awfully quiet this morning.”

“Well, Mentor,” she began, “I do feel terrible about scaring the cook’s son. Arno and I will try to be more careful about where we…” she glanced at him, “…engage one another’s company _._  But you do have to admit one thing, Madame.”

Madame raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

She gave her Mentor a wry smile. “The dress made  _quite_  an impression. Just as you predicted it would.”


End file.
